A Miraculous Field Trip
by EvLuvs2Write
Summary: When a class trip to the beach leads to an accidental reveal not only for the two heroes, but also their closest friends, what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't wait to post this story before my other one was finished, so...yeah I already did. Again, I will update daily. If I can figure out how. I am very new to this site (of you can help me, please PM me or leave me a comment). I appreciate constructive criticism, but no mean comments please. Here is Chapter 1 of A Miraculous Field Trip!

 **Chapter 1**

Marinette couldn't help but gaze at the beautiful blonde boy to her left. He was just so gorgeous, kind, considerate, adorable, and…perfect.

She sighed dreamily, and Alya snickered next to her.

"What was that Marinette?" Adrien's angelic voice broke through her trance.

"Uh-I-um...hehe. Nothing," she mumbled as she stared at the floor.

"How are you going to survive this field trip? You're a hopeless case," Alya laughed after Adrien turned away.

"Am not!" Marinette argued.

"Are too," Alya whispered with a smirk on her face.

Marinette shot Alya a glare, and they stared at each other with straight faces for about two seconds before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"I think we're both hopeless," Marinette managed to get out before snorting loudly.

"Whatever lets you sleep at night," Alya chuckled.

Meanwhile, Nino was observing the girls' conversation from afar. Alya was right, Marinette was a hopeless case, but he didn't want her to be heartbroken if she ever did decide to confess her feelings for Adrien. He knew all too well of his friend's love for Ladybug.

Yes Alya had told him when they had been locked in the cage together about Marinette's crush (more like obsession). He felt kind of guilty for withholding this information from Adrien (and Marinette too), but if he blabbed, he was sure that Alya would murder him, and at his funeral she would put a stake through his heart to make sure he was dead. After all, her number one rule was "SISTERS BEFORE MISTERS", and he could relate because his number one rule was "Bros before Babes" even though he and Alya were dating.

"Hey Nino, aren't you super excited?" Adrien practically bounced up and down as he asked it. After all, it was an extremely rare occurrence for his father to let him go anywhere.

"Yeah, definitely bro," Nino replied, smiling at his best friend.

"I can't wait to wear my new swimsuit!" Alya exclaimed.

Marinette and Adrien giggled when they saw Nino's face light up at the idea of Alya in a bikini.

Suddenly, Miss Bustier's voice rang throughout the bus, "Class, we are about ten minutes from our hotel, so please begin packing your things, and get ready to unload."

The students began gathering their things, and Marinette heard a very familiar, but horribly annoying voice, "Sabrina, hurry up and put my—I mean— _your_ makeup away! I can't believe that you made such a mess of our seat. You are such an embarrassment!" The brat shrieked.

"S-Sorry C-C-Chloe," Sabrina stuttered.

The four friends rolled their eyes.

"Chloe, can you just shut up already?" Alya asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, and besides you're the one that made the mess, not Sabrina," Marinette glared at her.

"W-Well I-uh…" Chloe trailed off, unable to come up with a comeback for once.

"Well you nothing! Clean up your own junk!" the normally chill Nino shouted.

Chloe turned her nose up in her typical superior fashion and huffed. Then she bent down to Sabrina and whispered in her ear, "Don't listen to those ingrates. They don't know how our friendship works, plus there won't be a friendship if you don't do exactly as I say! Got it?"

Sabrina nodded quickly.

"Good," Chloe smirked evilly down at her.

Suddenly, the bus jolted to a stop, and as the class glanced out the window, they were in awe. The building they saw before them laid the Bourgeois hotel to waste. It was a cream-colored, circular building covered with huge windows, and balconies with awnings at every room. There was a gigantic pool and a hot tub behind it. It also had a fitness center which was a whole other building.

There were two men standing outside the front doors ready to welcome them

"This hotel is _nothing_ compared to my Daddy's hotel!" Chloe complained.

The whole class rolled their eyes.

"Miss Bourgeois, we will not criticize the hotel we are staying in, no matter the quality of its service. We are representing François DuPont High School!" Mr. Damocles scolded.

The class snickered, but Chloe just rolled her eyes and sashayed over to the elevator with Sabrina and Lila by her side.

"So much for 'representing François DuPont High School'," Marinette sighed.

"I know right?" Nino rolled his eyes.

"Oh no! I'm not going to have enough servants to attend to my every need!" Alya mimicked in her best Chloe impression.

The four friends laughed.

"That was on point Alya!" Adrien chortled.

The class walked through the sliding glass doors and split up to go to their rooms. The inside of the hotel was cool compared to the heat wave outside, and everyone sighed from the relief from the heat.

Alya tugged Marinette to the elevator so that they could get there first, but two brats and their sidekick had made it first.

"Sorry losers, there's not enough room," Lila feigned an apologetic look.

"Looks like you'll have to take the stairs," Chloe cackled, "Later!"

"I'm so sorry," Sabrina whispered before Lila pushed the button for their floor and the doors slammed shut.

"Why you little—" Marinette fumed.

"Mari, it's okay. They're doing us a favor," Alya grinned as she gestured to the stairs.

Adrien and Nino had just gone into the stairwell. The girls rushed after them.

"Nino, hold up!" Alya panted after they had gone up the first flight of stairs.

"Hey girls!" Adrien greeted them.

"H-Hey," Marinette waved awkwardly.

Alya facepalmed.

"We thought you guys were taking the elevator," Adrien sported a puzzled look.

"Well, a certain trio got there first and closed the doors in our faces," Alya huffed.

"Why am I not surprised? Sorry about that," Adrien shrugged apologetically.

"I-It's okay. I mean it's not, b-but you d-don't need to b-be sorry," Marinette floundered.

"Oh, well-uh…thanks?" Adrien said.

"So, what floor are you chicks on?" Nino asked trying to change the subject as they began to climb again.

"I'm pretty sure we're at the top, I think it's the 20th floor?" Alya said as she looked up.

"We're on that floor too!" Adrien exclaimed enthusiastically.

Nino groaned at the thought of climbing so many flights of stairs.

"C'mon Nino! It won't be so bad. You could use the exercise!" Adrien nudged his friend.

"I guess," Nino mumbled, and by the looks of it, Alya wasn't looking forward to it either.

It didn't faze Marinette and Adrien for reasons only known to the two of them.

"Race you!" Adrien shouted and took off.

"Oh, you guys are on!" Marinette challenged, and sprinted not too far behind.

Alya and Nino smirked at each other, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Alya asked the dj.

"Yeah, let's take the elevator and beat them," he replied. The couple ran to the nearest elevator and selected the button that would take them to the top of the hotel.

Meanwhile, Marinette and Adrien were still at it, with Marinette now in the lead and Adrien not lagging far behind.

 _Why does this seem familiar?_ Adrien wondered. He remembered running up and down flights of stairs behind a certain blue-haired heroin inside a hotel before. He shook the thought from his head and continued to run after a very quick Marinette. He had no idea how she was in such good shape.

Marinette briefly glanced behind her.

 _He's still at it huh?,_ she thought, _How is he keeping up with me? I mean, I guess he does fencing, but still!_

She remembered leading a flirtatious black cat up flights of stairs in Mayor Bourgeois' hotel before, but that was crazy! Right?

She forgot her suspicions and kept running, she had to beat him. Her competitive Ladybug spirit would not let her lose. She grinned in victory as she reached the twentieth floor.

"Yes!" She jumped up and down, and then stopped to catch her breath.

Adrien finished close behind, panting and out of breath similar to her.

"How…did you…do that…Marinette?" he gasped in between breaths.

"I…work out?" she shrugged.

The blonde boy nodded, but inside he still had his suspicions.

"Where are Alya and Nino?" Marinette asked.

Suddenly, the elevator dinged, and their two friends came out answering the question.

Their jaws dropped.

"How in the world did you beat us?" Alya questioned.

Realization finally dawned on them. They had beaten the elevator!

"Oh, well I…work out," Marinette told them.

"And I have fencing," Adrien added.

Alya and Nino still stood there with dumbstruck expressions on their faces.

"But, it's an _express_ elevator!" Nino told them.

"And you _don't_ workout!" Alya said, pointing a finger at Marinette.

"B-but, uh…y-you cheated!" Marinette shouted, trying to change the subject.

The couple smiled sheepishly.

"We should probably get to our rooms before the teachers get upset," Adrien suggested.

"Yeah, I agree," Marinette affirmed.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow babe," Nino said as he gave Alya a peck on the lips.

"Good night."

Marinette and Adrien made gagging noises causing the couple to chuckle.

"Hey, you guys should try it sometime!" Alya smirked.

"A-Alya!" Marinette turned as red as a tomato.

Adrien stood there, eyes wide, unable to respond to the comment.

"Well, goodnight guys," Alya said as she dragged Marinette into their room, leaving two dumbstruck boys in the hallway.

As soon as the door was shut, Alya burst out laughing and collapsed on one of the beds.

"Marinette!" she snorted, "You should have seen the looks on your faces!"

The blue-haired girl just huffed.

"What?" Alya asked innocently.

"I guess Adrien's face was kind of funny," Marinette admitted, allowing herself a small smile.

"I know right!" the brunette responded.

Marinette grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels until she found food network.

"I love this show!" Alya gushed.

"I know right? Chopped is the best!" Marinette agreed with her friend.

After the two decided on sleeping arrangements for the weekend, showered, and loaded up on snacks, they lay on their beds and fell asleep watching Chopped.

…

The next morning, the girls woke up to the hotel phone in their room ringing. Marinette grudgingly sat up and answered it, "Hello?"

"Girls, it's time to get up. Please gather your things for the beach, and come down for breakfast. We are leaving in 10 minutes," Ms. Bustier said through the phone.

"Oh, o-okay. T-Thank you Ms. Bustier," Marinette hung up the phone with a shaking hand. Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Mari, what's wrong?" Alya asked as she checked her blog.

"WE ONLY HAVE TEN MINUTES UNTIL WE LEAVE!"

"Oh crap! We gotta go!" Alya shouted as she jumped out of bed and into the bathroom.

The two girls rushed around the hotel room gathering their swimsuits, sunglasses, sunscreen, and beach towels. Alya made sure to pack her phone, and Marinette grabbed her purse with Tikki inside.

After they were completely ready, they snatched up their bags and dashed to the elevator. Luckily, the terrible trio was nowhere to be seen, so they pressed the button for the ground floor and were there in a matter of seconds. It _was_ an express elevator after all, and Marinette still couldn't believe that they had beaten it. As soon as they stepped out, they were greeted by none other than Nino and Adrien.

"Oh, h-hey um Adri-gah!," Marinette shouted.

"What's up?" Alya asked them as she "discreetly" elbowed Marinette in the side before she had time to make a blunder.

"Oh, nothing. We were just waiting for you girls," Nino replied as he looked Alya up and down.

She was wearing a plain black swimsuit coverup with red lining, having not revealed the bikini Nino was waiting for…yet.

Marinette was doing the same, only her cover up was white with baby pink polka dots. A black M matted with pink cherry blossoms was embroidered onto the pocket, the same as on her purse.

"Did you design that yourself Marinette?" Adrien asked her.

"W-Well I-um, I did design t-these um…upcovers-I mean uvercups-I mean-aaaaaaaauuuuuugh!" she groaned.

"She means coverups," Alya told the guys.

"Way cool Marinette. Those are some sick designs," Adrien complimented her.

"T-Thanks," she mumbled as she felt her face heating up.

Nino and Alya could barely contain their laughter.

"I think we should get going," Alya suggested.

"Yeah, totally. The bus is supposed to be leaving soon," Nino added.

"Alright. Let's go!" Adrien said enthusiastically.

The four strode out the door and boarded the bus, sitting where they sat yesterday. The bus arrived in a matter of minutes, and the ride was quite boring for everyone except for Marinette. Staring at Adrien was entertainment enough. Well, not really _staring_ , but more like… _observing_. Yeah, observing.

"We're here, get off of the bus," Mrs. Mendeleiev ordered in her usual, snarky tone.

The class filed out quickly, as not to upset their science teacher and headed toward the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for the motivating comments. You have no idea how much they make my day!

In this chapter, our akuma victim is introduced (the italics indicate a flashback).

Also, I wanted to let you know that I give shoutouts! If you want a shoutout, all you have to do is leave a comment saying one thing you like about my story, and one thing I could work on. I will chose my favorites, and leave them at the end of the next chapter.

Enjoy Chapter 2!

 **Chapter 2**

George stomped away from his previous job with tears of frustration and remorse running down his cheeks. His fist was clenched around the string attached to his binoculars. Of course, he wouldn't be needing those anymore. He growled in frustration, kicking sand up as he went.

"How could they fire me? I was always paying attention, except for that one time!" he gazed sadly at the deep blue ocean, and didn't dare look at the emergency vehicle flashing its red and blue lights.

George was a lifeguard. It was his job to save everyone that was in trouble, but the one time he had looked away…

 _George stared at the water from his perch on the lifeguard chair. This job was important yes, but that didn't mean it never got boring. No one ever needed saving anymore. Not that people weren't reckless, and foolish, and…wait, he was getting ahead of himself. He was important! People did need him!_

 _The sound of the ocean was relaxing, but he had trained himself not to fall asleep. If he was having a rough shift, he would set alarms on his phone every few minutes to keep himself awake. He had never ever fallen asleep on the job._

 _Until today._

 _Last night had been rough, his new baby boy had kept him up all night. Isaac was always hungry, always needed something, and was so loud! George still loved him anyway of course. Isaac was his first child after all._

 _The next morning George could hardly get up. He had tried drinking a lot of coffee, and that helped a little, but coffee couldn't keep you awake for a five hour shift._

 _He hadn't known that though._

 _He thought some coffee would do the trick, and he didn't bother to set any alarms, so naturally, George fell asleep._

 _Minutes later he opened his eyes to what sounded like screaming. He glanced around and saw the thrashing girl's head go under. George jumped down from his chair and started barking orders to the lifeguards in training (LIT's). He needed to get the lifesaver and throw it out to her. One of his LIT's quickly tossed it to him._

 _George sprinted to the water and dove in. He expected the salt water to sting his eyes, but from doing his job for so long, he didn't notice it. He had to be focused so that he could save this girl._

 _George searched around the water. Fish swam by, but he couldn't be distracted by them. He kept searching and searching until he finally saw a small figure lying on the bottom of the ocean floor. George kicked his legs and pumped his arms as hard as he could until he got to the girl and brought her to the surface. He paddled to the shore and laid the girl down on the hot sand._

 _A crowd had gathered around George to see if the girl would be okay. Her expression was lifeless, and her skin was pale. He checked for a pulse and a heart beat._

 _Nothing._

 _He tried pumping the water out of her by pressing her stomach. That didn't work, and he was starting to get uneasy. He would need to do mouth to mouth._

 _George pinched her nose and exhaled into her mouth. He did this several times, but to no avail. She wasn't responding._

 _Suddenly, a man and a woman pushed through the crowd to the center, and George had a feeling that he knew who they were._

" _Isabelle!" the woman cried, almost on the verge of tears._

" _How could you let this happen!" the man shouted loudly._

" _I-I'm sorry. I didn't—" George was cut off._

" _You didn't what?! My daughter, is dead because of you!" the man shouted again._

" _I tried to save her, but I couldn't get to her in time," George explained, holding back a sob. This was all his fault. If he had been awake, none of this would have happened. Coffee shmoffee, he should have known that it wouldn't be enough. He should have taken more precaution and turned on his alarms. He was so lazy, and now an innocent, young girl was dead because of him. He couldn't believe it._

" _George, you're FIRED! F-I-R-E-D, FIRED! Get out of my sight!" his boss, Rona, screeched angrily at him, "Oh, and I'll be taking that!" she said as she snatched his badge from his uniform._

 _How would he support his family now? How could he live with himself? How could he show his face to his wife? He was a monster. He stormed angrily off of the beach, and away from the tragedy he had caused._

"I was so stupid! How could I let this happen?" George screamed at himself, ignoring the stares he got.

Suddenly, a black butterfly appeared out of nowhere and flew into George's binoculars. All he felt was numbness. His pain was gone, but he still wanted revenge. If he couldn't save anyone anymore, then no one could. Then, he heard a mysterious voice.

"Saturator, I am Hawkmoth. I am giving you the powers of water and sand to get revenge on those who have wronged you. In return however, I need you to bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous. Can you do that?" the villain asked.

"Of course Hawkmoth," George responded, and he was enveloped in purple goo to be replaced by sand after it vanished.

…

The four friends ran to the shoreline and placed their things down away from the water. Alya took off her coverup to reveal a ladybug-themed bikini. Nino stood there in awe.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Alya teased.

Adrien burst out laughing, "Ha! _CAT_ got your tongue. Get it? _Cat_ …" he trailed off.

"Dude! What is it with you and your weird obsession with cat puns?" Nino laughed.

"I uh… like cats?" Adrien shrugged.

"I know someone else who likes cat puns," Marinette mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"What Marinette?" Alya asked.

"Uh, nothing!" she said quickly.

"What about your suit Mari? Show us!" Alya ushered her.

"Okay okay! Calm down!" Marinette said as she peeled off her coverup. Her tankini was white with baby pink polka dots as she was trying to take a more modest approach.

"Wow! Did you design that too?" Adrien asked as he looked her up and down.

"U-um, yeah. I did," she replied. She could feel her face turning red at the way Adrien was looking at her.

Adrien was in shock. Marinette. Kind, sweet, little Marinette had toned arms and legs. Sure she had said that she worked out, but, really? He couldn't help but notice the familiar curves of her legs and he could only wonder what her abs looked like…

What was he doing?! He quickly averted his eyes, noticing Marinette's red face.

To change the subject, Alya suggested that they get into the water. Nino agreed, and the boys took of their shirts.

Marinette almost let out a shriek at Adrien's toned abs and muscular arms. She couldn't help but let her jaw drop. Alya was quickly there to save her and closed her mouth even though she was also gaping at Nino. Marinette snickered before running out to the water. Her three friends followed.

The water was perfect. She splashed Alya, and Alya splashed her back. Soon, the boys joined in. They were running in the shallow part of the water pushing each other over into it, and spraying each other. Then, it became a sand fight.

The four teens sprinted back to the beach and began throwing sand at each other. They ran to a more remote part of the beach, far away from their classmates and stumbled upon a cave.

"Woah, cool!" Marinette said

"Let's check it out," Alya suggested.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Adrien agreed.

The inside of the cave was huge! There were giant crystals hanging from the ceiling, boulders on the floor, and…

Suddenly, they heard screaming.

"What was that?" Marinette asked, becoming alert.

"Let's go see," Adrien said, but before they could exit, a blast of water came out of nowhere and hit the top of the cave. It rumbled and groaned, and a giant rock fell down, blocking the exit. Water that had been nonexistent before began filling the cave.

"Aaaaaah!" Alya screamed.

"What do we do?" Nino panicked.

Marinette and Adrien were torn between risking their identities, or trying to find some other way out.

Well…now revealing their identities didn't seem so bad.

Marinette thought that Adrien had a thing for Ladybug, so she might as well, plus she wanted to get out of this. Preferably _alive_. She could probably use her lucky charm to get them out.

Adrien knew that he should, but Ladybug would be so mad at him! Well, not if he told her that he would have had to do it to live. Or maybe he didn't need to tell her at all. Yeah, this was fine.

The water had risen to their waists, and Alya and Nino were beginning to panic.

"Guys, if we don't get out of this alive, I just wanted to say that you guys are the best friends ever!" Alya cried.

"Ditto," Nino said.

"Chill out guys! We are getting out of this alive!" Marinette reassured them.

"Yeah," Adrien agreed.

"How do you know that?" Alya asked on the verge of tears.

"Because…" Marinette trailed off.

The water was at their necks.

The heroes had made their decisions. They called out their transformations simultaneously.

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

Their suits enveloped them, and they stared at each other in shock.

"USE YOUR CATACLYSM!" Ladybug shouted at Cat Noir right before they went under.

"Cataclysm!" he shouted under the water as he touched the rock.

It turned black and became dust.

The water inside the cave pushed the heroes and their friends out and back onto the beach. They all coughed and spat up water.

"Nino!" Alya shouted as she wrapped her arms around him. She was sobbing.

"Alya! Babe it's okay, we're all alive… " Nino trailed off as he looked at Marinette and Adrien.

Alya turned around and looked as realization dawned on her.

"No way!" she shouted.

Marinette and Adrien didn't even hear her because they were too busy staring at each other.

"Marinette, you're Ladybug," Cat Noir said.

"Adrien, you're Cat Noir," Ladybug whispered.

"I finally found you!" Cat Noir exclaimed as he ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "You know I love you right?"

"You l-love _me_?" Ladybug couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes, with all my heart," Cat Noir told her.

"But I'm just Marinette," she explained, "I'm clumsy and awkward and…definitely _not_ Ladybug. She's a completely different person."

"No, you're one and the same."

"Well, did you know that I love you too, kitty?" Ladybug admitted, "I've had a crush on you since you gave me that umbrella on the first day of school."

"Really?" Cat Noir was beat red now.

"Of course. Would I lie to you chaton?"

She hadn't realized how close they were until just now. Their noses were almost touching. Cat Noir closed his eyes and leaned in, and Ladybug did the same. They were about to make contact until…

"Eh hem! Akuma!" Alya shouted at them with a smirk on her face.

The two heroes quickly separated.

"Right, the akuma," Cat Noir scratched the back of his neck.

Ladybug glared at Alya before running off with Cat Noir following behind.

"Those two are made for each other," Alya grinned as she shook her head.

The friends of the hero duo laughed, and Nino said, "We should take cover from this akuma," even though he already knew what his girlfriend's response would be.

"Are you kidding? I've got to film this for my blog!" Alya told him.

Then the two ran off to catch their friends in action.

Meanwhile, "I promise we can talk later," Ladybug told Cat Noir.

"So where is the akuma?" he asked.

They both heard a roar coming from their right and darted toward the sound.

"There," Ladybug pointed to a man made of sand shooting water from his hands. The only thing that stood out about him was that he had a pair of black binoculars hanging from his neck.

"I'll bet you that the akuma is in his binoculars," Cat said as if reading her thoughts.

"Yeah, I agree."

They moved closer by climbing to the top of a nearby palm tree so that they could watch him from a distance. They needed to find out what his powers were so that they could defeat him once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the end of this f** **ic, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The heroes observed the akumatized man shooting water from his hands. As soon as the water would hit someone, it would turn into a whirlpool and take them under the water.

"Oh no! We have to save them! I don't know if my Miraculous Ladybug cure can fix death!" Ladybug cried from the top of their tree.

"Then let's not waste another second," Cat Noir said as he jumped down from the tree. Ladybug followed him, and the two confronted the villain in fighting stances.

"Ah, Ladybug and Cat Noir, you have finally decided to join me. I am Saturator, your worst nightmare!" Saturator shouted and shot one of his water beams at the heroes. Ladybug quickly shoved Cat Noir out of the way and used her yoyo to swing into the nearest tree, dodging the blast.

"Woah! That was a close shave!" Ladybug shouted.

"Thanks for the save M'lady," Cat Noir thanked her from the ground.

"Anytime," Ladybug replied.

"You need to capture his akuma before anyone else gets hit with a water blast!" Cat Noir yelled as he dodged another attack.

"Cover me while I get closer to him!" Ladybug commanded.

"Anything for you Bugaboo," Cat Noir replied with a smirk and began deflecting the water with his baton.

Ladybug edged closer to the man made of sand, and tried to swipe his binoculars with her yoyo, but to no avail. The force of one of the blows knocked her backwards onto the ground. She waited for the impact of another, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Cat Noir being pulled out to sea. He had jumped in front of her yet again.

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug screamed.

"Capture his akuma!" he shouted before going under.

Ladybug didn't know what to do. She needed to save Cat Noir before he drowned. Cats hated water after all, but if she was in his situation, she would have wanted him to listen.

"Lucky charm!" she shouted as she threw her yoyo into the air.

A red and black-spotted object fell from the sky, and she caught it.

"A bucket? What am I supposed to do with this?"

Ladybug glanced around the beach to look for the highlighted objects. Only Saturater's head lit up.

"Oh," Ladybug said in realization, "Hey Saturater! Look over there," she shouted pointing behind him.

"Huh?" he asked.

She quickly put the bucket on his head while he was distracted and grabbed his binoculars. She threw them to the ground before he could react and stomped on them. They cracked, and the purple akuma flew out. Ladybug captured the butterfly and purified it, making it white.

"Bye bye little butterfly," she said as she watched it flutter away, "Miraculous ladybug!"

Ladybugs flew around the damage the victim had caused, and the people under the water were returned to the beach. Ladybug looked around eagerly for Cat Noir, but could not find him.

"Cat Noir?" she called.

She ran across the beach and still couldn't find the hero clad in leather. Then she spotted Alya and Nino.

"Mari-er-Ladybug!" Alya shouted.

"Hey Ladybug, uh where's _Cat Noir_?" Nino asked worriedly.

"I can't find him. He jumped in front of me when the akumatized guy shot a blast at me and went under," she cried.

"Girl, it's gonna be okay. We'll find him," Alya comforted her.

Ladybug nodded.

 _Beep! Beep!_

"Crap!"

"Go girl! Well keep looking," Alya told her, and Nino nodded in agreement.

Ladybug ducked behind a nearby building and transformed back into Marinette.

"Marinette, I need some food," Tikki told her.

"I don't have any food. Hold on, I think Alya packed some cookies."

Marinette ran back over to her friends and asked, "Hey Alya, don't ask its an emergency, but… do you have any cookies by chance?"

"Cookies? I think I packed some," she gave Marinette a skeptical look.

"I'll explain later."

Alya handed Marinette a bag of Famous Amos, and she opened it as she put them in her purse, "Here Tikki."

"What the heck are you doing girl? Who's Tikki?" Alya asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to find…" Marinette trailed off, and her face paled.

"Adrien!" Nino pointed at him as the trio ran over to the boy on the ground. His eyes were closed, and he wasn't moving. He had also already transformed since he had used his cataclysm.

"Adrien! Wake up!" Marinette cried as she crouched down beside him.

"Dude, c'mon!" Nino yelled.

"Adrien!" Alya slapped him across the face.

"Alya! Stop it!" Marinette ordered almost on the verge of tears.

She pressed his stomach over and over again, and to no avail.

"Looks like you're going to have to do _mouth to mouth_ ," Alya grinned and waggled her eyebrows.

Marinette gasped.

"You wanna kiss Adrien don't you?"

 _Of course I do_ , she thought, _but not like this!_

Marinette bent down, oblivious to Alya and Nino's snickering.

Adrien opened one of his eyes without Marinette knowing and grinned at Nino and Alya right before pulling Marinette in for a kiss.

Marinette was so surprised that she didn't have time to resist. Then, their lips met, and she forgot everything. The outside world faded, and it was only the two of them in each other's arms.

Wait a minute! Why was he kissing her when he was supposed to be unconscious?!

Marinette sat bolt upright and glared down at the now grinning cat boy.

"ADRIEN AGRESTE DON'T YOU _EVER_ SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" she yelled as she smacked that smirk right off of his face.

Adrien did all he could to not scream.

Marinette turned to look at Alya and Nino who were howling with laughter.

"YOU! You knew about this?!" Marinette screeched as her face turned red with rage.

"Yes girl, but we didn't know that it would make you this-" Alya was interrupted.

"Me-OUCH!" Adrien howled in pain.

"angry…" Alya finished.

"Unbelievable, he can still make a cat pun when in pain," Nino muttered.

"What the heck Alya?!" Adrien yelled as he sat bolt upright.

Alya smirked at him, "You kinda deserved it for this stupid plan. Do you see how angry Mari is right now?" she asked as she changed her expression to a disapproving glare, trying to feign innocence.

"But it was _your_ stupid plan!" Adrien shouted angrily.

Marinette humphed and crossed her arms, but when she realized what she had done, she flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh my goodness! Adrien I am so sorry! Are you okay?" Marinette asked becoming flustered.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Adrien reassured her, rubbing his cheek," I probably deserved that."

"Ouch is right! That's gonna leave a mark," Nino teased.

Adrien just rolled his eyes.

"Why would you do something like that?" Marinette asked, her adrenaline rush dying down and the side effects setting in, "I thought I lost you, and then…"

Marinette let out a sob.

"Guys, I think we went too far," Alya whispered.

"Ya think?" Nino asked sarcastically.

Adrien wiped the tears from her eyes, "Oh Marinette! I am so sorry! I didn't think that you would react this way, well I didn't even think about your reaction…" he trailed off scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, "I just wanted to finish what _they_ interrupted earlier," he said jabbing a finger in their friends' direction.

Marinette sniffed, a small smirk on her lips, "Well, that can be arranged," she said getting closer to him.

"W-Well, I-I mean-uh… we-uh d-don't have t-to right now…" Adrien stuttered as he turned red in embarrassment.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she booped his nose.

"I don't know I mean I—"

Before he could continue, she closed the distance between them by pressing her lips to his in a _very_ passionate kiss. She got excited when Adrien returned the kiss, however, they pulled away when they heard a camera shutter.

"Alyaaaaaaaa!" Marinette shouted angrily.

"This moment was _too good to miss,_ " she told them unapologetically.

Suddenly, Chloe came barreling in, yanked Marinette out of the way who yelled in pain, and plopped down next to Adrien giving him a big, fat kiss on the cheek.

"Adrikins! I am so sorry that Marinette had the nerve to do that to you, I mean she's like a peasant compared to me, the _mayor's_ daughter. I mean, really? Wouldn't you rather kiss _me_ instead of that little _rat_ who dare calls herself a 'class president'?" she asked as she batted her eyelashes while also sneering at Marinette.

Alya was beyond angry by that point. How dare she insult Marinete that way! She would have mangled the little witch if Nino hadn't been holding her back.

"Alya, let me handle this," Adrien whispered to her.

He stood up defiantly, not even bothering to "politely" brush Chloe off and glared down at her.

"Adrikins? What's wrong with you?"

Adrien took a deep breath, "Don't call me that anymore," he said barely above a whisper.

" _What_ did you say?" Chloe asked sharply.

By now, the whole class had gathered around the three of them in a circle.

"I said…DON'T CALL ME THAT ANYMORE!" Adrien exploded.

Everyone jumped at his sudden outburst. It wasn't like Adrien to raise his voice.

" _Excuse me?_ I can call you whatever I want" Chloe fired back, "because you're _mine_!"

Everyone fell silent.

"I belong to no one."

"Do you know who I am? Just because your daddy is a famous fashion designer means nothing! Absolutely nothing! Unlike _your_ daddy, _my_ daddy is the mayor! He still has power over everyone-including you-, and he does whatever _I_ want!" she yelled and stared him down with her icy blue eyes.

Adrien hung his head in defeat.

Meanwhile, Marinette had had enough! She quickly stood up and stepped in front of Adrien.

"Chloe, that's it! You can't talk to Adrien that way! He's not some prize to win, he's a person just like all of us. Just because you think you're in charge doesn't mean you are! And just because your dad's the mayor-Aaah!" she yelped in pain.

Everyone gasped.

Chloe had slapped Marinette across the face leaving her dazed and sprawled out on the ground.

"Oh really?" she smirked.

"Marinette!" Adrien cried and rushed to her aid.

"Why you little-" Alya was cut off.

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF ALL OF YOU!" Miss Bustier shouted at the top of her lungs.

Chloe's eyes widened in fear.

"Miss Bourgeois! Come with me!" the teacher ordered.

"B-But miss, it was all Marinette's fault!" Chloe cried.

"As if Chloe!" Alix shouted.

"Yeah! Whatever lier!" Kim agreed.

The jocks shared a high five as the whole class joined in, even Sabrina.

"Come along Chloe," Miss Bustier ordered again.

"Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" she shrieked as she strutted off.

Alya broke out of Nino's grip and rushed to Marinette.

"Girl, are you okay?" Alya asked, concerned.

Marinette was tough, she was Ladybug for pete sake, but _that hurt_!

"I'll be fine," she reassured everyone.

They all sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness," said a very relieved Adrien.

Marinette giggled at his concern for her.

"What's so funny?" he asked defensively.

"You," she replied pointing at him.

"Why aren't you stuttering?" Alix asked.

"Yeah! Since when can you actually talk to Adrien in complete sentences?" Kim questioned.

The two teens blushed.

"Guys! Shhhh!" Alya told them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Marinette asked shooting Alya a skeptical look.

"Uh n-nothing! I mean i-it's not like we-uh have all been waiting for this moment all year!" Ivan spluttered.

Mylene elbowed him in the gut.

"W-What?!" Adrien asked.

The class grinned sheepishly.

"Alya! Are you kidding me?" Marinette shouted, "How could you tell everyone!"

"She didn't, we figured it out. It was quite obvious, and all the signs pointed to your uh…crush," Max stated matter of factly.

Marinette turned about ten shades darker, "L-Like what?"

"Well, for instance: your constant stuttering in front of him," Max stated.

"When you're blushing," Rose added.

"Well you know-uh, yeah uh… you know," Juleka mumbled.

"When you're extra clumsy around him," Nathaniel said barely above a whisper.

"Phone thievery," Alya smirked.

"Huh?" the class asked in unison.

"N-Nothing. That's a story f-for another time," Marinette said hurriedly.

"Okay then…" Adrien trailed off awkwardly.

"Anyway, it's great to see you two finally become an item!" Sabrina said enthusiastically.

"W-Well, it's not official, I mean um-" Marinette was cut off.

"Marinette, I need to ask you something," Adrien told her.

All the girls squealed with excitement, and all the guys smiled in admiration (with the exception of Nathaniel) at Adrien.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her.

"Y-Yes," she replied as he embraced her.

"And that's a rap!" Alya said as she put her phone away.

"You know what? We should probably get used to that," Marinette told Adrien.

"Yeah, probably," he laughed.

The two stood up holding hands and joined the class as they headed back toward the bus.

"Finally!"

"Aw, they're holding hands!"

"I know! We've been waiting all year!"

"I wonder why he finally decided to pop the question today."

Marinette and Adrien laughed at that. Only their best friends knew why, and they were glad that it had happened today. They couldn't help but be overcome with happiness. It's not everyday that you find out that your partner is your long time crush or shy classmate.

When the students finally boarded the bus with Marinette and Adrien still holding hands, Chloe gasped in outrage.

"Adrikins-I mean-Adrien! How could you do that?!" she shrieked.

"If you'll _excuse_ me Chloe, my _girlfriend_ and I need to find our seats," he smirked and gestured to Marinette before taking a seat in the back of the bus next to her across from Alya and Nino.

"He used the g-word," Marinette sighed happily.

"What was that Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"Oh nothing," she said mischievously.

The rest of the trip back to the hotel, the couple sat in comfortable silence gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

Alya took many pictures of course, for this was just too good to miss.

 ** _The End...Is Only The Beginning_**

I need to tell you guys something.

Drum roll please...

I'm writing a sequel to this fanfic! All I'm going to tell you is that it will be called, "When New Heroes Arise." If you have any theories about what will happen in it, please leave me a comment. Thank you for reading, and I hope you stay tooned for the sequel. TTFN!


End file.
